Magnetic recording tape heads experience significant wear throughout their lifetime due to a magnetic tape rubbing against the magnetic recording tape head. The tape head wear increases the recession of the read/write heads resulting in a significant loss or read/write resolution and a decrease in performance. Moreover, the lifetime of the magnetic tape head is determined by the wear-induced recession.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.